This invention relates to an electric cell using alkaline electrolyte, and more specifically, it relates to an alkaline cell using a gelled zinc negative electrode, which has excellent shock resistance and suffers less deterioration in heavy-load discharge due to improvement of its gelling agent for the gelled zinc negative electrode.